Knowing to protect
by loveanime1999
Summary: Sakura dreamed being the Pirate King when she was a child, yet her dream shatter seeing she wasn't able to protect anyone dear to her. Especially someone she can't forget, Sakura then becomes a Admiral in the marine, however things change when war with Whitebeard. There she met Luffy, seeing him trying to protect his brother Ace, she can't help herself but to help him. Sakura x Ace
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR NARUTO...

"Admiral" is the second highest rank in the Marines. There are only four Marines who hold this title at a time, and they are crowned as the World Government's "Greatest Military Powers", as each of them possess deadly combat abilities. They are the only Marines, along with the fleet admiral, able to issue a Buster Call on any island they deem a threat.

A Marine Admiral will wear a Justice coat with golden epaulettes, and usually cuffs corresponding to the color in their alias if they have on.

The current Admiral are, Borsalino, Kuzan, Sakazuki, Sakura.

Borsalino, more commonly known by his alias Kizaru,Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals, Aokiji and Akainu. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He is older than the other two admirals, a fact that reflects on his looks.

His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit.

Kuzan, better known by his former alias Aokiji, Kuzan is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, roughly of the same size as the other two admirals Sakazuki and Borsalino, the latter clearly taller than Brook but it seems that he also is shorter than Doflamingo who is 305 cm (10'0") tall. He has black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin and an altogether lean, long build.

His standard outfit while in the Marines consists of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and black dress shoes, rarely accompanied by a matching suit jacket. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

Sakazuki, commonly known by his alias Akainu, Sakazuki is an incredibly tall, fair-skinned, unusually muscular man (the most muscular of the former admirals) about as tall as his fellow admirals, with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. He usually wears a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. Unlike many high-ranking Marines, he does not wear a tie, instead leaving his light colored flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears black gloves and shoes.[6] Although not canon, the anime shows his height was somewhat taller than the 301 cm tall (9'8") Jinbe.

The tattoo on the left side of his chest is light-blue , it contains numerous images of flowers integrated into its design. Sakazuki's tattoo has flame-shaped edges and it extends from the admiral's left shoulder to his hip, covering part of his back and ribs. He has another, smaller tattoo in the shape of a black sword on his right deltoids and a small part of the biceps. his eye color is seen to be brown .

Haruno, commonly known by her alias Sakura, Sakura has bright pink hair,she also has the tendency to pin her hair up in a ponytail when healing large green eyes, and fair skin. her standard outfit while in the Marines consists has donned an attire that consisted of a red top with the same design as the upper-half .she's has black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt,Sakura was also armed with a Short sword which she wore above her medical pouch.

In the navy head-ford.

In all, more than 100,000 marines have gathered from all over the world. Fifty battleship encircle the crescent-shaped bay, and within the bay, countless cannons are ready. The Front row of the troops can be seen from the port... including the five rogues who could decide the outcome of this world of this war... member of the seven warloads of the Kuma, Gekko Moriah, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock.

"That's...The Admirals!."The marines looks surprise.

"Why do I feel so intimidated?."

Below the execution platform, Navy HQ's most powerful combat force stand guard...

Sakura, Kizaru, Sakazuki, Aokiji

All the marines cheered on. Right now...all the world's forces of justices...await the whitebread pirates...to prevent them from rescuing Ace.

Sakura sat with the three Admiral, dreaming about her past. When she still had her dream ...

_**flashback:-**_

_**A young pink haired girl was following a young boy with long black hair.**_

_**He sigh. It had been weeks since she started following him. Not that he was complaining about it, It was sorta cute. Itachi frowned as he remembered the whole reason behind this mess."Sakura-chan when are going to stop following me?"**_

_**He didn't have to wait very long. The pink haired face lit up the second he spoke."When you play with me." Itachi sighed and shook his head.**_

_**"I told you I am busy." He scowled.**_

_**The pink haired girl puts her hands on her hips and smirked "That's why I'am following you, so when your free we can play." Itachi stare at the girl before him as if in a trance. Never had he met someone like her, any other person would leave after he says he's busy. She would always somehow be Surprises**__**by her action.**_

_**Poking her forehead with his index finger, Itachi asked quietly,"Why don't play with the other kids your age?"**_

_**"Its fun playing with you, then other kids!"Sakuea grinned at him, Itachi chuckled to himself at the naive girl. **_

_**"Even more then Sasuke and Naruto?"Itachi questioned. Sakura nodded her head eagerly.**_

_**She always know how to lift his mood"ne,ne would you play with me?" she asked, looking up at him.**_

_**He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips."What do you want play Sakura-chan?"she jumped hardly contain her excitement.**_

_**"I wanna play pirate"**_

_**"Again?" Itachi said patting her on the head.**_

_**She pouted. "You know, when I grow up I'm gonna be a Pirate King. just you see!"**_

_**"Why do you want be pirate king Sakura?" he asked, his curiosity was starting to get the best of him.**_

_**"Pirate King is the person with the most freedom on the sea, he gets to go many Adventure **__**and have many **__**Friend **__**supporting you. Isn't that amazing Itachi?"**__**green eyes shine with belief.**_

_**Itachi looked amused by her enthusiastic"It's nice to have a big dream" he said.**_

_**"It will happen! just you wait."**_

_**"Yes, I am looking forward for it." Itachi mocked**_

_**"Hey I'm really Serious."**_

_**Sakura grinned."Actually I once met a pirate, he was huge person and so cool. he told me some of his great adventure."**_

_**"Really?" Itachi was shock to hear that. Never has he thought, that she ever meet one. And Sakura not the type to make things up.**_

_**"Yes really."**_

_**Itachi patted her head one more time "If you really serious about becoming a pirate, Then become Stronger."**_

"Oi brat wake up. If you gonna sleep all day. Then leave." snapped Sakazuki at the sleeping Sakura, She slowly open her eyes and then blink a few time.

Sakura cross her legs. And threw her hands in the air"I wish If I could unlike you I don't wish to be here." she narrowed her eyes. She was mad. Sakazuki could be difficult, even on good days.

"Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy of being called a Marine." he glared at her.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." unconvinced, but wanting to let the subject drop.

"Oh,my we can't have us fighting each other." said kuzan lazily while picking his nose.

Kizaru rub his chin"That's pretty scary." he said with his usual lackadaisical tone of voice.

'That was a good memory I wish that it had stay that way." she leaned her head and gave a soft sigh.

Suddenly the gate starts to open, revealing Fire Fist Ace chained hands behind his back, two guards by his side. All the marines cheered on even louder then before. Ace looked over Upper of the execution platform with a blank expression, he slowly walks with guards by his side until they reach at the center of the execution platform.

"That's... the man who might cause a war that changes the world!" said one marine with long brown hair.

"He also holds the fate of the world in his hand!" said another marine with glasses and short curly hair

Ace kneels down, the guards tie the chain at the execution plat-from floor, Then they cross their sword in front of Ace.

Footstep sounded toward the execution platform, there walked the the fleet admiral of the Marines, Sengoku.

"Give us some room." ordered Sengoku.

"Yes, sir!" they put their sword away and step aside.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" looked the marine at the plat-from surprise.

"What?" asked another marine.

Sengoku stood by Ace,"Give me the snail phone." he ordered, the guard did as he was told.

"I have an announcement for you all." Sengoku said using the snail phone.

All look at Fleet Admiral listening to what about to be said. "Portgas D. Ace... the death of this man today, holds great significance... Ace. Tell me the name of your father!"

Ace turn to Sengoku "My father is whitebread."

"Not true!"

"It is! My father is whitebread! I have no other father!" yelled Ace while his eyes closed.

"Years ago, we put all our resources into searching for a man. We suspected that he might have on a certain island. We relied entirely on this possibility, and vague information. Children who had just been born..."Ace listened while his eyes still close

"Children who had just been born...who thoroughly investigated all mothers but we couldn't find him. But I suppose that was to be expected. Your mother risked her life to deliver you safely. She performed a special trick which she pulled off through sheer willpower. She deceived our eyes...No, the eyes of the whole world! In south blue, there is island called Baterilla." Ace open his eyes his expression looking Serious, his Muscles tense

"Your mother's name is Portgas D. Rouge. She managed to defy common sense with sheer willpower to protect her child. She carried her child in her womb for 20 whole months."

"What is he saying?" asked a random marine.

"She used all of her strength and as soon as she gave birth to you, she died."Ace clenched his fist.

"A year and three months after the father's death...carrying the blood of the most evil man in the world." he gritted his teeth.

"That child was you!" he looked at Ace.

Ace eyes widen slightly

"I'm sure you already know..." he narrowed his eyes "Your father is..." all waited him to continue "The pirate king, Gold Roger!" Ace clenched his jaw, also shaking with anger and hidden fear.

"Fire-fist Ace... is Gold Roger's son?!"

"So it still lives... The...The blood of the pirate king live on!"

"that villain had a child?!"

"The legend of Gold Roger lives on!"

"It's been two years now hasn't it? Since you took the name of your mother, formed the Spade Pirates, and ventured to the seas with the formidable and speed. At that point, we finally realized. We had not stopped Roger's bloodline! But Whitebread, who realized it at the same time we did, decided to raise you to become the next Pirate King. and let the son of his old rival on to his own ship!" Sengoku continued.

"That's not true!" Ace shouted shaking his head "I got on that ship so I could make the old man the Pirate King!"

"You're the only one who thinks that!" Sengoku shouted back. Ace raise his head toward him.

"We were careful not to act reckessly... You were under Whitebeard's protection!" Ace eyes widen at his words

"But left unchecked, you'd undoubtedly inspire a new generation of pirate. That is why your execution here today carries such great significance." then Sengoku shouted "Even if we must go to war against Whitebread!"

The marine cheered on loudly

"We can be glad he's been caught, then. If he's the offspring of the Pirate King, then he must be evil."

"This execution must be done!"

"So Fire Fist Ace got his strenght from his father?"

"Is he after the One Piece as well?"

"In any case, This is the end for Fire Fist. He's about disappear form this world, after all."

Ace only close his eyes, tense Muscles shaking with anger.

Sakura had enough of this, all they talk about is Gold .D Roger The former Pirate King. Sakura stomped her foot with great force loudly shaking the platfrom and yelled "SHUT THE HEll UP!"

All stopped talking and eyes wide at Sakura.

Ace opened his eyes and looked toward the pink haired lady.

"All you talking is Gold .D Roger his son Ace, WHO THE HECK CARES. Right now I am seeing Fire Fist Ace 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates" said Sakura pissed.

Ace widen his eyes at Sakura, That's the first time marine ever said that to him. When people hear about his father, they jude him for it. Never looking at him for who he is. He almost smiled.

"And Fleet Admiral Sengoku sir." She turn to look at the sky.

Sengoku stares down at her,"What?" he asked

"Whitebread isn't The type to start war over to save a pirate king son" she smirked. "But the type who start war over his son" Ace this time really smiled.

"Are you trying to prove something!?" shouted Sengoku.

"No, just a warning. A angry father is something to fear." Sakura remarked.

Then a marine came over running and called "Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Reporting in the gate of justice are opening, but nobody's ordered them to! We can't get in touch with the engine room, either!"

"What?!" Sengoku said in fury, and astonished.

Everyone looked over the sea, expecting something to happen.

"It is quiet." Boa Hancock said.

"Unnaturally quiet, if you ask me." Donquixote Doflamingo said after her.

At the moment the sea was clear. But after few seconds many ships appear.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"All troops, prepare for battle!" Canons was set to battle.

"They appeared so suddenly! But where did they come from!?"Sengoku said observing the sea.

"Its a huge fleet of pirate ships!"

"Where is whitebeard? find him!"

"Douma, the bohemian knight! , Thunder lord Mcguy! , The Decalvan brothers! , Whirl spider squad! . Every one of these mighty figures... They're all captains renowned throughout the New World! . 43 ships in all! , I still can't see whitebread or his commanders... But these pirate are definitely allied with Whitebread! "

"Can you see Ace-chan?" asked one random pirate

"There he is! Ace!"

All marine start to shift for battle

"All of you...!" looked Ace Surprised.

"Shall we attack them?"

"No, wait. Whitebeard's around here somewhere! he must be waiting for the right time. Keep your eyes on the water!"

"Now it's getting interesting! I'm really getting excited here!" Doflamingo laughed "Hurry and show up, Whitebread!"

In the navy head-ford at the In front of the sea. Started to bubble slowly. Then the water splash violently in circle and jumping into the air, There in Undersea a shadow of a ship getting bigger.

"It can't be" remarked Sengoku in denial.

Water splash like rain drops at the navy headquarter, There jumped Whitebread ship in the surface of the sea.

"So that's how they did it? They coated their entire fleet and came here along the bottom of the sea!" explained Sengoku.

All looked astonished by this development.

Sakura muttered to herself. "I told you so. A angry father is something to fear."

* * *

please review ! the more reviews I get, The more I write.


	2. Chapter 2

_**flashback:-**_

_**Monkey D. Garp is a Marine vice admiral. Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar over his left eye.**_

_**Garp was walking around in the marine base with his right hand man Bogard. Bogard is an average sized man with short hair. He wears a marine coat, which is draped over his shoulders. He also wears a grey suit which matches to his grey hat that creates a shadow over his eyes which is why they are never seen lest he pushes his hat up on purpose.**_

_**He has his katana on his left hip, attached to his belt with a brown strap. The sword has a grey-wrapped hilt, a golden rounded-cross shaped tsuba and a deep green currently those two are looking for 12 years pink haired girl.**_

_**As they pass by. One marine noticed him, and he immediatel**__**y **__**salute in greeting.**_

_**"Good morning Admiral Garp, sir."**_

_**"Ah, good morning. Have you seen the pink brat?" asked Garp with a raised eyebrows**__**.**_

_**"Pink brat?" asked not understanding who is he talking about. "Ahhh You mean Sakura-chan, she is in **__**punishment right now." he said with small laugh.**_

_**"She got in trouble again huh, Bwa ha ha" Garp chuckling at the thought.**_

_**"Yes, she got into a fight with the new recruits and end up destroying the training ground. And now she is Responsible of fixing it." explained the marine.**_

_**And then Grap suddenly burst out laughing, Bogard smiles but it appears more like a smirk.**_

_**When he was finally to calm down his laughing, he asked "So she in the training ground?"**_

_**"Yes, sir" the marine salute while answering his question.**_

_**"Keep up with the good work." he said and turn his gaze at his right hand man Bogard "Let go check on her." Bogard nodded.**_

_**Grap turn away from the marine and headed toward direction of the marine base training ground with Bogard at his side. As they reach there, Grap had much easier time locating Sakura in the training ground, because he could make out the form of figure laying on the only safe ground that wasn't **__**cracked.**_

_**Sakura was sleeping with soft breaths, chest up and down with each breaths. When Garp saw this he smiled, if anyone saw this they will think she a weak innocent girl, but that's far from the truth.**_

_**Grap got closer to her sleeping form, smack her across the head and yelled "WAKE UP."**_

_**Sakura instantly wakes up from the blow**__**, **__**she shouts "It hurts!"**__** in a loud voice. she looks around her and finds Grap at her side. She smile brightly at seeing him .**_

_**"Grap Ojiisan" she said brightly , and she flung herself into him, hugging him tightly. Grap hugged her back, then puts her down and pats her head. Sakura looked around him and saw Bogard, she wave at him. He nodded in return.**_

_**"So, you got yourself in trouble again" remarked Grap rubbing his chin.**_

_**"But it was their fault this time!" she whined. "They pissed me off by saying things about my forehead!"**_

_**Grap smack Sakura in the head, and yelled at her, "You fool. You should have ignore them!"**_

_**Sakura rubbed her sore head, she stare at Grap "B-But..."**_

_**"No Buts" he interrupted her. "A marine must be compose at all time."**_

_**"You break walls then enter from doors" she pointed at him.**_

_**"That's because, that way is way cooler"**_

_**"No fair" she complained.**_

_**Garp sigh and kneeled down to look at her green eyes directly "How about this, if you work hard on composing yourself, I will help you in fixing the training ground."**_

_**"And will you train me?" she asked with a puppy face, that always help her in getting things.**_

_**"Sure, If you can go though hell" he smirked, but then turn serious**__**"Do you want to become stronger **__**because of Revenge for your village?" he asked without a hint of gentleness.**_

_**Sakura shakes her head and said "No. I just want to protect the people who are important to me." she slowly started crying "I don't want that to happen to me again!" she blink the tears away "Also I am looking for someone!"**_

_**"Then do you hate pirates?" **_

_**"No!" she said Without hesitation.**_

_**"Then, that's good" he patted her head with a smile.**_

Water splash like rain drops at the navy headquarter, There jumped Whitebread ship in the surface of the sea.

"Well, he sure picked one amazing place to show up!" said Grap, turning to Tsuru.

"We never considered this!" she said looking away.

Tsuru a Marine Headquarters vice admiral like Grap, Tsuru is a thin and elderly woman with gray hair tied in a bun. Her attire appears to be less formal than the other high-ranking officers', consisting of a shirt left hanging out, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, and calves-long pants, which makes her somewhat resemble the animal of her name, the crane. She sports earrings made of beads, and on her right wrist she has two bracelets.

Twenty-seven years ago, her skin was already wrinkled

In her youth she was quite beautiful and had dark blue hair tied up in a loose pony tail with sidebangs that framed both sides of her face. She wore a standard Marine uniform with a rifle strapped to her back. She also knows Sakura in her younger days.

All marine stood shock at the Increase of whitebeard Ships, one by one it appeared.

"No way!"

"Even more of them?"

Another ship jumped to the surface.

"Three more of whitebread's ships have appeared!" said a random marine.

"They broken into the bay!"

"T-That's..." One marine used his binoculars to look over the ship. "The Commander of the First Division, Marco!...All 14 Commander are here!"

Ace looked surprise see all of them.

A sound of thumping and footstep was heard over Whitebeard Ship, getting louder as it got closer. All silently look over the ship.

There he was. Weapon in his hand , Whitebeard an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. He had many scars running along his eye color is yellow.

He wore a black bandanna around his head and He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. While not in battle adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders.

He laugh quietly and said "How many decades since we last met, Sengoku?"

"Whitebread!" Sengoku greeted bitterly.

"I take it my beloved son...is still doing well?" Whitebread asked while smiling.

The marine looked Haunted by his appearance. Whitebread only laugh it off.

"How could you get in here so easily...?!" he said his face is sour.

Whitebeard ignore his question, and laughed once again "Wait just a little longer, Ace."

Ace closed his eyes, and looked like his about to cry. Then open his eyes and shouted "Old man"

Whitebeard lowered his weapon, he cross his arms then uncross them to the air.

"W-What?"

"A crack...in the air?!"

The sea start to surface itself, making it looks like a hill.

"What kind of blast is that?!" said Coby astonished.

Coby is thin and tall but also has muscular appearance , standing close to Luffy in height. He has also gained a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, presumably earned under Garp's heavy-handed tutelage. His hair is short, but it has pink color.

Coby wears a standard-issue Marine jacket, pants, and neckerchief as well as a brightly patterned bandanna worn tied across his forehead. Coby's also wears glasses.

"Not good! Look at the size of that wave!" said Helmeppo also astonished.

Helmeppo has long hair tied back into a ponytail as well as having a thin body and taller then Coby, but also has muscular appearance. He wears a white shirt with a pale green vest over it, purple pants, a black pair of gloves, and a rather odd looking visor.

"A sea-quake?! He can make even the oceans shake?!" Sengoku remarked fearfully.

"There's one on the other side, too!"

"Is this Whitebread's power?!" Coby asked clearly scarred.

The marines falled back, Whitebread smirked at this.

But Ace start to remember that it was his fault getting into this mess, if he didn't went on disobeying Whitebeard. Leaving to look the one who killed his crew mate and escaped. they wouldn't fight in this stupid war.

The sea ease down "It's quieted down..."

"What were those tremors?"

Ace looked up and gaze at Whitebeard and said "Old man...All of you..." he then yelled "I ignored your orders and ran off! Why didn't you just abandon me?! this only happened because I was so stubborn!"

"No..." said Whitebeard quietly and surpised Ace by it.

"I was the one who told you to go..." Whitebread close his eyes...then opens them"My son."

Whitebeard smiled, Ace stare at him a long time until he close his eyes shaking his head. He yelled "You're lying! Don't be ridiculous! You tried to stop me back then, but I...I.!"

"I told you to go!" Whitebread yelled back interrupting him.

Ace stopped yelling as he see Whitebread still smiling at him.

"I told him to go. Ain't that right, Marco?" Whitebeard asked turning his head to the side.

"Yeah, I heard it too. We sent you into a lot of trouble, huh, Ace?" Answered the guy who name Marco.

Marco is a lean, muscular, blonde-haired man with a rather sleepy look and some stubble around his chin. He wears a purple jacket and a light blue sash adorned with an elaborate golden-yellow belt around his waist. He has dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals, and on his left leg he wears what appears to be some sort of straw decoration.

While his chest was bare in his initial appearance, in his subsequent appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a dark blue silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on it.

"This entire ocean should know...what happens when someone...harms one of our crew-mates." Marco said calmly yet there's a threat in it.

"Anyone who hurts you won't be allowed to live, Ace" yelled a random Whitebeard pirate.

"Hang on! We're coming for you, Right now!" yelled another.

Then all Whitebeard cheered on

"Prepare yourselves, Navy HQ!"

"He's gathered quite an impressive group, huh?" said kuzan.

"Yeah I totally agree with you Kuzan-san" Sakura said nodding at him.

"What are they going on about?" said Sakazuki the same as ever.

"I've got bad feeling about this."Kizaru said with his usual lackadaisical tone of voice.

Now the War has began, between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates.

The water level start to rapidly rising!, the earth starts to tremors.

Grap frown and said "Here it comes. the sea-quake that he set off earlier...is coming back as tsunami!"

All the marine are in unsteady foot

"The earthquake, who ate the Gura Gura Fruit...[Whitebeard], Edward Newgate!" shouted Grap.

Water that looks like hill, gather around the marine-ford.

"What is that?!"

"Its a tsunami! It's huge!"

"We might have him outnumbered, but don't assume that it guarantees victory...It's possible that we will be the ones to meet our end! That man... Has the power to destroy the world!" Sengoku warned Seriously.

Whitebeard laugh at them. kuzan disappear then he appear in the sky, using his Logia Devil Fruit that allows him to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard.

"Aokiji... Young fool!" Whitebeard remarked

kuzan used his Devil Fruit power and attack Whitebeard with ice, But Whitebeard easily counter it with his Devil Fruit power!

"Oh, my..." Kuzan fall to the sea, Kuzan Took the opportunity and froze the entire bay.

The pirates looked at sea and said "It's Impossible for the ships to move!"

One marine found himself saying "W-We have Navy HQ's strongest force, the Admiral, on our side!"

"T-That's right! we have no reason to fear the Whitebeard Pirates!"

"Yeah" said The marines agreeing with him.

"Fire! Destroy the Moby Dick" Canons fire to Whitebeard ship but missed. smoke cover the battlefield.

"Now, let's go!"

"We've got some solid ground to stand on!"

"Show them what we can do!"

The Pirates cheered on and went to the battlefield, ready for a fight.

Ace look torn by the war. His crew-mate, fighting for him, dieing for him. For saving him yet he doesn't feel happy by it. Actually he feel's it will be better if they didn't come. He don't want anyone to die, heck even the marine. yet it was because of him.

Ace haven't notice the footsteps that was headed towards him until it sat beside him. It was Monkey D. Garp, "Gramps!"

"Why have you come here? Do you wish to protest against my plan?" asked Sengoku to Garp.

"No, We're up against pirates. There's no room for sympathy."

"Then..."

"Be silent!" snapped Garp at Sengoku. "You don't mind, Right?" Grap asked Ace.

"I'm just gonna sit here.

Ace turn to look at his Gramps, and remember the time when Gramps would always hit him when he says he would become a pirate, Saying that he will be a good marine.

The sound of crying brought Ace out of his thought, finding the sound was from his Gramps Grap.

"What...should I do?" Grap said tears in his eyes. "Damn you Ace! Why couldn't you just live as I told you?!"

Ace bit his lip, trying not to cry "Gramps...!"

A sound of a sigh was heard, both looked at the source of it and found a pink haired admiral looking at them.

"Grap Ojiisan I think your getting old for this." Sakura said with humor in her tone.

Grap stand up and smack Sakura in the head "Brat! I'm still young enough to still smack you in the head"

Sakura rub her sore head "Yeah! your fist still hurt" she whined.

Sakura turn to look at Ace, but find that he was staring at her with amused face. she turned a bit red and looked away.

"Anyway have you seen Coby and Helmeppo?" she asked.

Grap shakes his head and said "No, why?"

"Well I'm a bit worried about them. They still young about this war" she said worried.

"Coby and Helmeppo can take care of themselves, I did train them after all" said Grap with confidence.

Sakura smiled and said "I guess so" she turned and walked away, but stop at the front of the stairs.

"You know Grap Ojiisan, you did nothing wrong. And if Ace didn't become a pirate maybe he haven't found a place where he truly belong. prove enough that they came for him." she said loud enough for them to hear. "And nobody is blaming you for it."

Grap looked shock at her words then he smiled "Never thought I will hear that from you"

Sakura didn't turn around but only wave walking away.

Ace looked between Grap and Sakura he couldn't help but put on a smile, that miss always knows somehow to cheer him up even in the state he's in"Hey Gramps" called Ace. Grap turn to Ace.

"You did mention when Luffy and I were kids, you met a pink haired girl with green eyes and her eyes were dead." said Ace remembering it.

"Oh, you remember it huh."

"So, is that her?" asked Ace, interested about her.

Grap nodded his head and rub his chin "But her eyes isn't dead anymore" he smiled.

"She looks like interesting person." Ace smirked almost one of the kind he thought.

"She is." Grap smirked back.

Sengoku only sighed in exasperation at those two, just a moment ago they were crying and now they're smiling.

Looks like Sakura help Grap a bit on this one.

I will like to thank

Animelover2926 Anksunamun-chan ForgottenLullaby Fortune's Choice Laylagirl111 Lost in Reality's Mirror Mister Moustache Neonkill Outfoxed-Raider PatchWorkStaccato Sakura19Haruno95 animebella09 catxangel lengli13 lockaanny molly20009 xXHaNoNXx

for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list.

also like to thank

Fortune's Choice Lacus01 LoUiiSe972 Lost in Reality's Mirror Mister Moustache Neonkill Outfoxed-Raider Sakura19Haruno95 Yuuki-Hime 2097 animebella09 dreamwalkerlisa khr. lengli13 molly20009 tite mione

for adding my story to her/his Story Alert subscription list.

and for the people who review my story, I am very happy that you like it;)

it made me smile all of it.

But don't stop! adding my story or following it and don't stop the Reviews! :(

For the hint next chapter: Luffy shall come! yay finally!:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback:-**_

_**A young pink haired girl was wandering through the forest outside of her village, Today she was in a bad mood, she glare recalling it .In the village Naruto and Sasuke kept refusing to play pirate with her, saying she's too girly for it, but then she told them. she will become the Pirate King someday. at that, they started to make fun of her. not only did she felt mad but also somewhere deep inside of her, she felt sad. Don't misunderstood her, yes she is pissed about them. But it doesn't mean she hate them, Naruto and Sasuke is like brothers to her, even if Naruto is annoying and Sasuke is cold, Sakura knows those two care about her, sometimes they could become overprotective. and yes it does get annoying but she can't blame them. Because she also feels the same. but when they start to make fun of her dream, she couldn't stand it and run away.**_

_**So that's how she End up going to the forest.**_

_**Those jerks what do they mean I can't be one" I'll definitely be a Pirate King" Sakura shouted waving her fist in the air still pissed. She seem to be in her own world, not even noticing the presence that was close by.**_

_**"Gu ra ra ra ra"**__**The sound of laughter startle the pink haired girl.**_

_**Turning around to look to the source of the laughter, there she saw a man abnormally large human. The man wore a blue and yellow pirate hat with his jolly roger on it over a black bandana with black and red, both worn over long, he had blond flowing hair , he also had a White crescent-shaped mustache. Sat cross legged at the ground with a huge bottle of sake in his hand.**_

_**"Cool..." The girl couldn't help murmured her thoughts, finding his appearance amazing.**_

_**"Kid." The huge person called breaking her out of her thoughts "You want to be Pirate King?" he asked with his deep voice sounding intinimdate.**_

_**But the pink haired girl didn't look intimidated by his voice at all, instead she walked closer to the man and look him in the eyes "Of course!" she said with atmost confidence.**_

_**The man stare at her small form analyzing her with a blank experssion, but suddenly he burst out laughing at her, as if he found somethinge amusing.**_

_**"It's not funny!" she yelled angrily, and felt even more pissed then before. First Naruto and Sasuke! Then Him!**_

_**The man smirked seeing her exppersion and start to drink from his bottle of sake "Brat like you. Can never be a Pirate King" he snorted at her. And felt that she was too cocky and naive to become a Pirate.**_

_**The pink haired girl glare at him "That's rude old man!"**_

_**He only smirked quietly"What a cheeky little brat you are! this is the first time a brat like you had ever glared at me." He took another drink out of his bottle of sake. "Who are you? old man It's the first time I see you.I never saw you in this forest or the village before!" she asked somewhat suspicion. **_

_**The man kept smirking and said "A pirate...My name is Edward Newgate." he stare to see her reaction.**_

_**She widen her eyes opening her mouth wide looking shock at the word pirate. But then she close her mouth, eyes sparkled with anticipate"Really! Old man."**_

_**Edward Newgate, more commonly known as "Whitebeard" was the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates and was known as "The Strongest Man in the World" after Gol D. Roger's death. He was a member of the Yonko that ruled over the New World. That's what she heard from the grown up in her village.**_

_**"You're the Pirate King rival! Amazing!" she said with great excitement in her voice. without a hint of fear knowing his identity.**_

_**WHAM!**_

_**The pink haired girl flinch, Whitebeard had slamed his bottle of sake in the ground making a hole underneath it. "Brat!" he yelled " Being a pirate isn't a kid game only the strongest shall survive and the weak shall perish! A brat like you...will die within seconds!" his face contorted into a furious scowl.**_

_**Sakura face also turn into a furious scowl "Shut up! That's not for you to decide!" She also yelled at him. Feeling irritated by people keep saying she won't be able being a Pirate King! She will someday show everybody, thats she won't be a weak little girl, won't be burden to anyone, going Adventures with new friends.**_

_**Whitebeard raise a brow slightly.**_

_**she suddenly stood up and pointed at him with a huge smirk on her face and said "I Sakura Haruno future pirate shall promise you. Whitebeard known as The Strongest Man in the World , someday I will defeat you! then we will see who's weak."**_

_**He gaze upon her, with a deadpan look, but did the unexpected. he burst out laughing at her again.**_

_**"You really piss me off, old man! All you do is laugh at me!" She snap a vein was clearly showing on her forehead.**_

_**After he finally stopped laughing, he smirked finding her outburst quite amusing then said "I am looking forward to it."**_

_**Sakura froze at his words but then she smile brightly back to his smirk.**_

The War still rage on...The sound of swords clash and the sound of explosion is the proof of that. The sound of scream and deapair echo throughout the battle.

Sakura headed back towards Below the execution platform and sat with the two admirals, Aokiji one of the admirals was still in the battlefield, he had attempt to attack Whitebeard but failed, so instead he had froze the entire the bay.

But then...

Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk a member of the Shichibukai, He is also the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World. he pulled his sword Yoru from his back. Yoru is a curved black blade in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads (which are blue and green ), and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity.

Mihawk raised his sword Yoru with His sharp looking eyes gazing toward Whitebeard. Which cause everyone attention.

"Dracule Mihawk!" one of the marine said.

"The Shichibukai are finally taking action!" said a another.

"Nooooowwww, thats unusual..." the sunglasses wearing admiral commented in his monotone voice.

"So, the reserved Hwak-Eye is ready to fight..." added Sakazuki, the marine cap hiding his eyes.

Sakura smirked and said "The Greatest Swordsman in the World vs The Strongest Man in the World. This could be interesting..."

Not only marines and pirates watched Mihawk but also the other member of the Shichibukai stares at him as well.

"Huh, What this? You're gonna fight now?" Doflamingo asked with a grin but there's was slight surprise in his voice. the flamingo guy stood at Mihawk left side while Boa Hancock stood in his other side.

The swordsman narrowed his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes and never looked away from Whitebeard huge form "I merely wish to measure...to see for myself...the distance between us and that man." he repiled.

Mihawk swung his sword, creating a huge blast heading towards Whitebeard destorying anything within his pass. But the man stood tall with a confident smirk looking fearless as ever.

As the blast got closer, Someone had block the blow with his body then pulled the blast into the when both the blast and the light disappeared did the shadow of the person become visible, as the smoke cleared that person that out to be, Jozu the 3rd Division Commander of Whitebeard. Jozu is a big, very muscular, broad-chested, heavily-armored and dark-skinned man. Jozu had eaten a currently unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond.

This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu".

"He stopped it..." the marines looked at him in awe but also with fear "The most powerfull slash in the world!"

Mihawk has a slight piss off expression and pull his sword back to the hilt, staring at the grinning man who had stopped his slash. Marines got distracted watching between the two legendary men.

"This is no time to get distracted !" yelled a pirate as he sliced many marine as he can. Pirates used this as opportunity attacking the marines defenseless. The marines started shooting back Intercepting them.

Seeing The Whitebeard pirate taking advantage of the situation Fleet Admiral Sengoku started to order through the snail phone to the Artillery units shoot the enemy ships and advancing pirate to prevent the pirates from reaching the plaza!

The marines aimed and fired their shots, but The Whitebeard pirates turn their ships and dodge many thrown cannons heading towards them but unfortunately some cannons aimed directly to the battlefield injuring pirate with it.

Ace watch this with gritted teeth. He is obviously angry watching his family getting hurt. but he knew that they will counter because before long, all Division Commanders of Whitebeard countered attacking many marines.

Meanwhile The three admirals were watching silently untill admiral Kizaru from a smirk on his face "Honestly..." he suddenly stood up his hands on his pocket "It's what I expected, Whitebeard Commanders all possess monstrous power,neeeeeeeee" he said in amused voice.

"I guess your going to fight, Borsalino-san ." admiral Sakura stated calmly while admiral Sakazuki said nothing, his marine cap shadowing his expression.

Admiral Kizaru took a couple step forward and looked down to the battlefield "In order to keep our losses as low as we can..." One glimpse at his face and Sakura can see ever-present smirk still curling up on his face "I suppose we've got no choice but to remove the 'head' first,neeeeeeee" he said his gaze drawn to Whitebeard. Then a bright yellow light surround admiral Kizaru body, within seconds he's dispearred.

"What's that?" Pirates shielded their eyes as a bright light apear above the Whitebeard ship.

"K-Kizaru is here!" one of the pirates widen his eye.

Admiral Kizaru crossed his arms while his hand forms a cricle, he murmured _**'Yasakani no Magatama'**_ as a very bright beam glows between his fingers and shoots toward Whitebeard.

"Oi Oi, that's really bright, you know." but the response he got from Whitebeard was a slight frown.

Like last time. Someone had blocked it with his body, that person also turn out to be a Commander from the Whitebeard pirates.

he is The Commander of the First Division, Marco. Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan type. His Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a phoenix. it is because of this ablility that he is identified as "Marco the Phoenix".

"You can't just..."Marco smirked"..go stragiht for..." blue flames cover his body "...the king you know,yoi."

Admiral kizaru smirked back"You Whitebeard pirates sure are sccccccaaaaarrrryyyy!"

Admiral Sakazuki suddenly looked up when Sakura stood to her feet and began walking off towards the stairs, heading down to the battlefield.

"Oi, brat!" he called in a irritated tone. but of course she ignore him.

As Sakura reach there. One by one, Pirates charges toward Sakura with swords in their hands. Which Sakura easily avoided and easily defeated.

The pink haired admiral sigh, Sakura had finally find those two but it looks like they haven't notice her yet.

Both Coby and Helmeppo had a snail phone at the plam of they're hands looking at each other "Did you hear their plan just now, Helmeppo-san?" Coby asked his blond Friend.

"Yeah..."

"Plan?" Sakura ask suddenly, scaring the heck out of the two of them, they had not notice her at all.

" Admiral Sakura!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Hey guys, no need to be formal" she smiled "I was worried about you two."

"Sorry Sakura-san for worrying you" Coby said blushing putting a hand behind his head.

"No need to worry about us Sakura-san, It's us were talking about." Helmeppo said smugly pointing at himself.

"Yes! after all we were train under you and vice admiral Garp!" Coby assured her

Sakura roll her eyes while still smiling. Well looks like they're a bit pale, also they're feet are shaking, But they seem fine none then less.

Now refocus on what she heard, she turn her gaze on Coby "So...Coby...What plan have you two heard?"

"They're gonna ignore Fire Fist Ace's scheduled execution time and just kill him now!" he told her in a panic.

"Really! Coby are you sure?!" Sakura looked surprise at this.

He nodded then said "If they do that..." but before he would continue. Helmeppo turn his head to the sky and lift his rather odd looking visor in his forehead "What's that?" he utter loudly, Sakura and Coby looked towards the direction of his gaze.

Shadows of some sort was in the sky, it clear itself after some time. Now all looked through the sky, wondering what it is!

"Is that...?"

"Something's falling out of the sky!" a marine delcared.

The shadows got closer.

"Is it a sneak attack from the Whitebread Pirate?"asked a another marine.

The sound of shouting was heard from the shadows in the sky, All stood shock. That shadows turn out to be...A marnie Warship with people falling.

The battle had fallen eerily silent...

...A...Marine Warship...

Sakura stares wide eyed "This is bad! If that ship falls on a flat ice like this, maybe a marine inside could die because of it." she said outloud feeling anxious.

Coby and Helmeppo only stood dumbfounded, not hearing a word she says. Just staring at the falling ship in the sky.

Sakura looked under the platfrom where the three admirals sat 'The three baka's won't do anything knowing them' The pink haired admiral sigh just thinking about it. She pinch the bright of her nose trying to think of a plan 'Gotta do something about it!' she closed her eyes.

In an instant, the expression of Sakura became sharp.

She gathered chakra in the bottom of her feat, within seconds Sakura stood, where the ship were most likely to fall. Glancing around, she finds a group of marines staring up. Not noticing her or more importantly that if they don't move away from here. They will die! Sakura feeling pissed about this, start to shout with angry tone "Hey! If you don't want to die! Run you morons!"

All eyes darted in her direction.

"Its Admiral Sakura!" said one marine finally noticing her, but from the looks of it he didn't hear her earlier outburst.

The marines got startled and surprised seeing The pink haired admiral Sakura here.

"Why is Admiral Sakura here?" asked a marine.

Sakura groan feeling even more pissed then before, They haven't listen to her at all. She took a deep breath then shouted with top of her Lungs "RUN! NOW!" she order them.

All of them flinched, taking a step back.

Sakura raise her right arm, gathered chakra in her fist.

When all of them finally saw her intention, everyone turn around and ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the blast that was to become.

_**"Shnnaro!" **_she yelled sending a punch to the ice.

Sakura's punch went straight throught concrete ice shattering it untill water flows out of it, creating a huge hole bigger then a shape of Warship.

The ship falls faster, and faster. Almost clashing Sakura, as she destroy the ice beneath her. But Sakura use the hand seals to perform a Body Replacement Technique, replacing her with a small piece of ice, Geting away safely in time.

The sound of loud splashs sounded as the Warship and people who were falling from the sky falls on the hole Sakura made. All of the people turn out to be wearing black and white prisoner cloths trying to get out of the water...

"It's water...We're saved." one of the them said in most relief, he turn his head to the guy with same cloths who had grabed a piece of wood hanging into it "We fell into the sea." he inform him.

"I thought we were gonna crash into the ice and die." the other replied.

"Why is there no ice in this one spot?" The guy before questioned out-loud.

"Climb up! Get higher!" yelled someone with the same prisoners cloths, holding on a ropes of the ship.

"This ain't nothing compared to the water toture in Hell!" shouted the other, looking down to the people who is trying to climb the warship. Also wearing the same prisoners cloths.

Whitebeard pirates and marines stares at the warship in confusion.

"Look! A warship just fell into the hole made by the marnie's admiral, Admiral Sakura!" said a pirate gaining more attenion to the fallen ship.

"Was it a Navy sneak attack?" a second pirate responed.

"No...Those guys aren't marines!" a third declared.

Meanwhile...

Sakura had already aborad the fallen warship once it landed, and right now she is looking for any marines with injuries, so far she haven't found any. 'Only unconcious prisoners who most likely ecsaped from the looks fo it.' she thought to herself. As she kept on searching she accidentally stomped on one of the unconcious men. furrowing her brows, she bent down and found a person wearing a light blue shorts with a bright yellow vest, somehow...she recognize him, Maybe from a picture?

The person open his eyes slowly regaining consciousness he looked up to Sakura in a daze then mumble "Where am I..."

The pink haired admiral looked at him with curious eyes "Well...You fell from the sky..." she spoke with wry humor, pointing a finger to the Sky above her.

"I see..." he turn his head, looking around. While still in a daze, the person looked up to see Sakura and the sky above her "I fell from all the way there..." he said as if its a normal thing in the world, his expression didn't even change. In which Sakura couldn't help let a little laugh.

He stared at her trying to remmber why he's here...

"Ace!" suddenly The person sat up, shouting Ace name wth realization, Jumping to his feet. He coughed some water out of his mouth, And run with wobbly feet to the edge of the ship. he gaze to the battlefield "So he's not over here?" he said with desperation.

Sakura watched his back with a frown on her face, noticing the straw hat hanging behind his neck. suddenly she realize...This guy is ... Monkey D. Luffy, also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation. the pink haired admiral froze for a moment,thinking that she should arrest him.

Pretty soon Sakura spoke as she stood in front of the teen blocking his way"Well, well if isn't Monkey D. Luffy one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas'' Having had a bounty of Beli $300,000,000."

Luffy narrowed his eyes looking at her irritated. He had notice her marine coat "Don't get in my way!" Luffy demanded backing a couple of steps and stretched out his hand throwing a punch towards her, 'A devil fruit user!' Sakura looked slightly surprised but she simply moved aside easily avoiding it.

"Damnit!" Luffy shouted in furstaion.

While that, Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated a bit of her chakra into her hands _**"Shannaro**_!" she throwed a punch back at him. Luffy dodged her on the last minutes letting her punch down to the solid wood and left a deep hole.

Luffy widen his eyes "Your strong!" he commented loudly charging towards her and cried out "GOMU GOMU NO...MACHINE GUN!" Luffy this time throws multiple punches in super high speed making it difficult to dodge.

Sakura scoffed "Of course! I'm not Admiral for nothing!" seeing she won't able to dodge all of his attack, she use the hand seals to perform a Body Replacement Technique, replacing her with broken piece of wood that she destoryed before.

Appearing behind him, Sakura inquired "So what's a pirate like you doing here?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked startled by how she disappear and reappear, but he turned around facing her and answered in full passion"I'm here to Save Ace!"

"Hmm...the odds are really stacked against you." Sakura commented in a frown but then looked confused "Why?" The pink haired admiral asked, her interest piqued.

Luffy starts to grin "Because he's my brother!" he announced proudly like he wasn't fighting her a moment ago.

Sakura nodded without thinking "Brother huh, I understand..." sudden realization hitting her swiftly "Wait What?!"

Untill next time!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!, I know it's short but because I'm thinking of reavling some dark past of Sakura in the next chapter. also sorry for not adding Ace much in this chapter but I promise it will be better in the next chapter!

Hint for the next chapter!:- there's a chance that Sakura will fight Mihawk;)

Author note:-

Also I'll like to tell you people I will publish a new story about Sakura. Naruto X One piece crossover! and it's called _'Sakura The Ninja pirate' _and I'm thinking of doing Sakura with Zoro pairing! (Slightly bow) Please check it out later!

Thanks everyone for your lovely comments and I will right now respond to it. Thank you for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription or your Favorite Authors list! Every time someone adds me or reading your reviews I couldn't help letting out a smile! So please don't stop adding me or stop reviewing.

Anksunamun-chan:- Thank you very much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I happy that you like the idea!

lily96:-I'm really not sure if am the kind who would abandon it but one thing for sure is I get really happy hearing your nice reviews.

Laylagirl111:- I'm really happy that like it.

QueensLullaby:- Really! :) Thanks!

Animelover2926:-Thanks, I hope you would like this chapter!

Guest(1):- Thank you, maybe...

QueensLullaby:-haha, I'm really happy hearing (reading) it. I know there no Ace and Sakura scene in this chapter but don't worry the two of them will get close!

tite mione:-I'm happy to hear It!

Guest(2):-Here you go, new chapter! I hope you would like it!

Guest(3):- Sorry can't, I really want Ace and Sakura pairing! Sakura could still meet Sabo and Ace could see him also this is a fanfiction Luffy would somehow do a 2 year training and I already thought of a idea about it!

Guest(4):-I also thought about it, but in the end it couldn't fit with the story because Sakura has very strong chakra and Coby doesn't have any also he can't come from the same village as she is. So I thought the two could have teacher and student relationship.

Daxen123:-Oops! Teehee;)

Cereza101:- I'm so happy hearing this!:)

Guest(5):- I will think about it!"

nakamura1miu:- here you go! I hope you will like it.

AomeAzakura:- I'm happy that you love it!

Guest(6):- Thank you! I'm to hear it!

JB:- I'm glad you like it!

Sakura Haruno554:- here you go! I'm sorry there's no Ace and Sakura scene! like I said The two will get closer.


End file.
